1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk recording method and more particularly, to an optical disk finalization method and an optical disk finalization apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an optical disk capable of recording and reproduction, a wobbled groove guide is formed so as to enable tracking control even in a state of no data recorded. As shown in FIG. 1, this wobbled groove guide draws a sinusoidal wave pattern on a track of a substrate of the optical disk. An optical disk drive obtains a servo information from an edge of this wobbled groove guide for reproducing a data recorded on the optical disk. Moreover, the wobbled groove guide which is the sinusoidal wave pattern has been subjected to a frequency modulation corresponding to an address information. According to an address (address in pregroove which will be referred to as ADIP hereinafter) assigned for this wobbled groove guide, the optical disk drive detects a position information on the optical disk for reading a signal from the optical disk and for writing a signal onto the optical disk.
Consequently, the aforementioned optical disk capable of both recording and reproduction can record and reproduce a signal by using a recording reproduction apparatus provided with a circuit for reading the ADIP (hereinafter, referred to as ADIP-reader) even if a data is recorded not sequentially but intermittently.
There is also an optical disk reproduction apparatus which is dedicated to reproducing a sequentially recorded data and which is not provided with the aforementioned ADIP-reader. Such a reproduction apparatus controls the rotation of an optical disk by reproducing a recorded data and carrying out a so-called CLV (constant linear velocity) control to a spindle motor so that a clock extracted from the reproduced data has a constant cycle.
Consequently, in order to reproduce the aforementioned optical disk capable of both recording and reproduction by the reproduction apparatus which carries out this CLV reproduction, what is required is that the optical disk have a data formatted in a common format and the data be recorded sequentially.
However, even when reproducing the aforementioned optical disk capable of both recording and reproduction by using a reproduction apparatus which carries out CLV reproduction, this optical disk cannot be reproduced if the data is recorded not sequentially but intermittently. That is, a data reproduction by way of CLV reproduction brings about only a partial data reproduction and accordingly, it is impossible to reproduce a clock. Consequently, the reproduction apparatus which carries out a CLV reproduction cannot control rotation of the optical disk and the spindle motor runs away in the worst case.